


coffee shop regulars (not so regular)

by samandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Bucky Barnes, Barista Sam Wilson, Clint Barton as Captain America, Identity Reveal, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Role Reversal, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Clint comes into Sam and Bucky's coffee shop every week. He's a regular customer known as Hot Guy between Sam and Bucky. Bucky's got a major crush on him (but refuses to ask him out) and Sam loves to tease him about it.Bucky also finds out that Clint isn't exactly who he says he is (or isn't).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James “Bucky” Barnes & Sam Wilson
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747954
Comments: 5
Kudos: 111





	coffee shop regulars (not so regular)

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill(s): Role Reversal (BBB2020) & Captain America!Clint/Modern!Bucky (Winterhawkbingo)

Bucky glances up when he hears the TV playing, and rolls his eyes with annoyance when he sees Sam watching the news _when he’s supposed to be cleaning_ before closing, and of course they’re talking about Captain fucking America. They’re always plastering his face all over the news. He’s _everywhere_ , and Bucky can’t stand it. He’s never understood the hype around Captain America.

“Wilson, those tables aren’t going to clean themselves,” Bucky warns.

Sam startles slightly, earning a chuckle from Bucky, and then he looks over at Bucky. “What? Come on. You can’t tell me you don’t find this the least bit interesting?”

Bucky shakes his head. “I find the dust on this counter more interesting than _Captain America_ ,”

“He’s a superhero, Buck. The guy’s got incredible super-soldier serum!” Sam argues.

“He’s a science experiment,” Bucky argues right back, glaring at Sam.

Sam rolls his eyes. “The only explanation for your hatred of captain America is that you’re jealous,”

“I’m not jealous,” Bucky scoffs. “Besides, I never said I hated Captain America-” He glances over when he hears the door ding suddenly, alerting the two baristas that there was a new customer. Bucky looks back over at Sam, glaring at him. “I just don’t get the hype around the man.”

“You talking about Captain America?”

Sam looks over at the customer, who Bucky and Sam have secretly named ‘Hot Guy’ even though they already know his name as Clint, because Clint is a regular customer. Comes into the shop every week.

“Bucky’s jealous of him,” Sam informs Clint.

“I’m not jealous!” Bucky whines, before looking over at Clint. “The usual?”

“Actually, I have a list today-” Clint pulls out a piece of paper from his pants pocket and hands it to Bucky. “I mean, yes… I’m getting _my_ usual, but I’m also here to get coffees for my friends.”

Bucky raises his eyebrows as he skims through the list. “You popular or something?”

Clint snorts. “Or something,” he replies. “I know it seems like a lot but we’re a tight knit group.”

“Mhm. I see. So me and Sammy have no chance of joining?” Bucky asks, raising his eyebrows.

“I dunno. You two would have to prove yourselves,” Clint smirks at Bucky.

“Pfft. Please, we ain’t gotta prove nothing,” Sam replies defensely. “Well, Bucky might scare people away, but I’m charming and the ladies love me.” He flashes a charming smile, and startles when a spoon suddenly hits his face. He looks up at Bucky and glares at him. “What the hell, man?”

Bucky grins. “It was the closest thing near me I could throw, and don't’ swear in front of the customers! Now, come and help me make these drinks,”

“No can do. I’m cleaning,” Sam sticks his tongue out at Bucky.

“Oh, whatever. You’re not doing shit,” Bucky snaps.

“Don’t swear in front of the customers!” Sam shouts, mocking Bucky, cackling in response when Bucky throws another spoon at him, before he gets back to cleaning.

Clint watches the two with amusement. “You know what, you two might fit perfectly into my friend group,” he says, grinning when Bucky looks at him. “You’re both weirdos.”

“Aw, you say the sweetest things,” Bucky grins back at him. “You might wanna take a seat. These drinks might take awhile since my co-worker refuses to help me.” He glares over at Sam.

Clint chuckles and shakes his head. “No worries. I know what it’s like having difficult co-workers. I mean, _I’m_ fine with waiting, of course, but my friend Natasha might have some complaints,” he says. He starts heading over towards one of the booths as he pulls out his phone. “Nat? Hey, coffee might be a bit-”

Bucky rolls his eyes playfully as he starts making the coffees, listening to Clint.

“I know you’ve had a rough day, the customer service here is _terrible_ -”

“Don’t make me start throwing spoons at you too!” Bucky shouts at Clint.

“And now I’m being threatened by the barista!” Clint looks over at Bucky and smirks at him, and Bucky just wants to melt. If he weren’t so scared, he would totally ask Hot Guy, but unfortunately, he is scared, and Sam laughs at him every day for it because Sam knows about Bucky’s crush.

Finally, Bucky finishes making all seven coffee drinks.

“Are you gonna come pay for your shit, or not?” Bucky asks as he places the drinks on the counter.

“Is he always this bossy?” Clint asks, looking over at Sam, who’s now cleaning the windows.

“Now you see what I have to put up with every day,” Sam replies.

Clint laughs and makes his way over to the counter, pulling out his wallet. “What’s the damage?”

“Twenty three fourty five,” Bucky tells him.

Clint nods, and pulls out thirty dollars, handing the money to Bucky. “Keep the change,”

“Um, a- are you sure? That’s a lot-” Bucky begins, frowning at Clint.

“Well, you did make seven drinks so it’s the least I can do. Plus, I made you work for once, so-”

Bucky stares at Clint before quickly grabbing his coffee cup and then writing ‘Dickface’ on it instead of the usual ‘Hot Guy’, and then he hands it over to Clint, smirking as Clint reads what he wrote.

“It’s not too late to take that tip back, is it?” Clint asks, looking up at Bucky.

“Yup,” Bucky replies, popping the p. “Have a nice day, sir.”

Clint rolls his eyes, before grabbing the two drink trays. “Yeah, piss off,” he replies, smiling when he hears Bucky laughing behind him, before walking over towards the door. He pouts when he realizes that he can’t open the door, and looks over at Sam. “Uh - Hey man, mind giving me a hand with the door, please? My hands are a little full right now.”

“Sure,” Sam stops what he’s doing, and walks over to Clint, opening the door for him, and then leaning closer to Clint as he starts making his way out the door. “You single, man?”

Clint snorts. “Unfortunately, and probably will be forever. Why do you ask?”

“Hm. Just wondering,” Sam grins. “Have a nice day!”

Clint raises his eyebrows at Sam curiously, before finally walking out of the coffee shop.

“What did you say to him?” Bucky asks when Sam closes the door.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sam crosses his arms against his chest.

“Sam,” Bucky warns, glaring at his best friend. “You tell me what you said to him right now.”

Sam laughs. “Let’s just say, if you wanted to ask him out… he’d probably say yes,” he tells Bucky.

“Well, that’s not going to happen so you can get that out of your head,” Bucky mumbles.

Sam rolls his eyes. “Come on man, you’re acting like a dumb little school girl. Ask him out,” he says. “What’s the worst that could happen, Buck?”

“Do you really want me to answer that question?” Bucky asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Honestly,” Sam mumbles, shaking his head. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Come on. We’ve still got a lot of cleaning left to do so we might as well do it now while we’re having a slow day,” Bucky says as he walks out from behind the counter.

“One of these days I’ll get you to ask him out,” Sam continues.

“Sam,” Bucky groans. “Let it go.”

Sam throws his hands up in surrender. “Alright. I’ll let it go. For now,”

“Shut up, and get to work,” Bucky says as he shoves a cloth into Sam’s chest.

It’s been about two months now, and Bucky _still_ hasn’t asked Clint out on a date, even though Sam keeps constantly pestering Bucky to man up and ask him out, but Bucky refuses.

Bucky sighs as he slowly but surely makes his way to work, quickly regretting the fact that he chose to walk to work today, but he needs to start working out more and he figured this would be a start.

Bucky should have known that something weird would happen today, because suddenly the streets of New York are being filled with tiny little robots, and people are screaming and running around like headless chickens, and then _The Avengers_ are running and flying around.

Bucky stands there frozen as he watches the scene ahead of him, until he realizes that Sam is currently at the coffee shop with no help and Bucky needs to get there now.

“Sam,” Bucky breathes before he takes off running. He nearly gets to the coffee shop before he suddenly gets tripped and falls straight to the ground. He looks up and his eyes widen when he sees one of the little robots heading straight towards him, and then there’s the familiar shield quickly stopping the robot. Bucky’s eyes widen because he knows that shield from anywhere.

“Gross,” Captain America grumbles as he grabs his shield from the robot, and then he looks at Bucky and heads over to him to help him up. “You okay, man? That was a nasty fall.”

“Y- Yeah. I’m- I’m fine,” Bucky mumbles, finding himself starstrucked. “You’re-”

“Hey, I wish I could stay and chat but I kind of gotta save New York-”

Bucky frowns, because that voice sounds familiar. He’s heard that voice, and not just from the many interviews he’s seen of Captain America. Sam will never find out that he’s secretly a fan.

“Sam!” Bucky shouts before running to the coffee shop, which now has busted windows and there’s now glass everywhere. Bucky looks around frantically as he looks for Sam because he’s supposed to be here. “Sam?” His heart is pounding against his chest as he walks into the shop. “Samuel Wilson!”

Sam suddenly pops his head from behind the counter and gestures for Bucky to join him.

“Thank God,” Bucky mumbles before rushing behind the counter, crouching down beside Sam. He frowns when he instantly notices that Sam’s hand is bandaged. “Dude, what happened to your hand?”

“Buck, in case you haven’t noticed- there’s glass everywhere,”

“Shit. Are you okay? You’re gonna need to go to the hospital,” Bucky says with panic.

“I’m fine,” Sam tries to assure him. “Nothing that I need to get stitches for. What’s it like outside?”

“Chaos,” Bucky replies instantly. “Captain fucking America saved me from getting destroyed by a robot.”

Sam smirks. “Still think he’s an arrogant asshole?”

“I never said he was an arrogant asshole,” Bucky glares at him, and then he lifts his head up slightly to see what’s going on outside. His eyes widen when Captain America’s shield comes flying straight towards his and Sam’s shop, breaking even more of their windows. Bucky glares when Captain America comes running for his shield. “Hey, asshole! You’re paying for that!”

Captain America looks up and raises his eyebrows when he sees Bucky. “Didn’t I just save you, man?”

Bucky instantly stands straight, taking a deep breath because that voice belongs to _Clint_ , and there’s absolutely no doubt in Bucky’s mind about that. “Oh holy shit. Clint?”

Captain America’s eyes immediately widened. He quickly grabs his shield and runs off before Bucky can say anything else, which only confirms that what Bucky was thinking before is true.

Clint, aka _Hot Guy_ , is Captain fucking America. Captain America has been coming to their coffee shop. Bucky has a crush on Captain America, not that that’s not surprising or anything.

“Clint?” Sam asks, standing up as well.

“Hot Guy is Captain America,” Bucky says as his eyes widen. “I called Captain America a dickface.”

Sam snorts. “When did you call him a dickface?”

“I just mean that I wrote it on his cup one time. A couple months ago,” Bucky mutters.

“But, you don’t like Captain America… so everything’s fine,” Sam retorts.

Bucky groans, and sinks down to the floor. “Did we just lose one of our best customers?”

“Hell no. Clint would be an idiot if he stopped coming here. Who else is gonna make his coffee?”

“Starbucks?” Bucky asks, looking up at Sam.

Sam bursts into laughter before sitting down beside Bucky, flinching slightly when there’s a loud boom coming from outside, though he’s trying to ignore all the sounds. “Dude, he’ll be back…”

“The day’s barely begun and it’s already been hell. Seriously, what are those robot things?” Bucky asks.

Sam shrugs his shoulders. “Beats me. I’m sure The Avengers will take care of them though,”

“The sad thing is this ain’t even the weirdest shit that’s happened in New York,” Bucky mumbles.

“Seriously how are we gonna pay for that glass? We don’t have enough money for that,” Sam groans.

Bucky huffs. “We’re not gonna pay for it. Captain America is gonna pay for it. I’ll make sure of it!”

Eventually, the chaos finally calms down. The Avengers finally stop the tiny little robots that took over New York for over four hours. There’s a lot of damage, but New York always recovers.

“Fuck my life,” Bucky mumbles as he tosses pieces of glass into a bucket. He rolls his eyes when he hears the door ding, because seriously? Who in their right mind is coming to their shop at this time. “Listen assholes, can’t you see we’re busy?” Bucky stands up and his eyes widen when he sees Clint walking in still dressed as Captain America with Black Widow beside him, along with Tony Stark.

“You weren’t kidding when you said this guy had a mouth on him,” Stark speaks first.

Bucky’s eyes widen in shock. “Sam! Get your ass out here now!”

Clint chuckles. “Look man, I’m really sorry I never told you the truth about me being Captain America. We’re kind of trying to keep our identities on the down low,” he explains.

Bucky’s about to open his mouth to reply but stops there’s a bang from behind him. He looks over and sees that Sam has dropped his bucket of cleaned up glass, which is once again splattered on the floor. “Dude, we just spent about an hour cleaning that up!”

“Oh, Tony… do you wanna-?” Clint begins as he looks over at Tony.

“Ah yes-” Stark digs into his pocket before he pulls out a piece of paper. He walks over to Bucky and hands it to him. “You know, to make up for the damage that was caused.”

Bucky nervously looks down at the paper and his eyes widen even more. Tony Stark has written a check for twenty thousand dollars to his and Sam’s coffee shop. “Th- This is too much-!”

Black Widow, who Bucky assumes is Natasha, also walks up to Bucky. “Hey, do me a favor and please ask Clint out so I stop hearing about how hot the barista who serves him is. It’s really annoying,”

“Natasha!” Clint hisses as his cheeks turn a bright shade of pink.

“You have to listen to it too?” Sam asks, walking closer.

“Every day,” Natasha replies. “They’re idiots, aren’t they?”

“Idiots,” Sam repeats. “How about I make you guys some coffee?” He heads over to the counter. “Besides, I think Bucky’s too broken to do anything right now.” Black Widow and Iron Man follow Sam.

Clint sighs before walking over to Bucky. “I’m sorry for all of this,”

Bucky looks up at Clint. “What are you saying sorry for this? This is... _incredible_ ,”

Clint grins. “But, I hope the fact that I’m Captain America doesn’t change what we’ve got goin’ on?”

“Oh? And what exactly is it that we’ve got going on?” Bucky asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Uh, I don’t know… how about you let me take you on a date this weekend and maybe we can figure that out together?” Clint asks.

Bucky rolls his eyes, before grabbing a hold of Clint’s shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
